Noche de amor
by Cerezodesombra
Summary: shouto y izuku están celebrando su primer mes de casados * tododeku * lemon romantico * historia yaoi
1. Capitulo 1

eran las 11:30 pm, shouto e izuku estaban en su apartamento tranquilamente, izuku estaba en la cocina, preparaba soba fria para su amado bicolor mientras este hablaba por teléfono con su hermana, fuyumi todoroki

ambos estaban felices pues estaban celebrando su primer mes de casados, decidieron casarse después de graduarse de la ua... shouto era doctor y izuku era maestro de preescolar, se amaban perdidamente

\- si lo se...no podemos ir mañana, pero estaremos ahí por él dia trece de este mes...bien, hablaremos de nuevo sobre el asunto cuando estemos ahi...si, no te preocupes...estoy ocupado con trabajo...- dijo todoroki a su hermana

izuku dejo lo que hacia y volteo a ver a su esposo, shouto trabajaba mucho para que pudieran vivir cómodamente los dos

todoroki estaba sentado en él comedor viendo la televisión mientras hablaba por teléfono

\- si, si...entonces nos vemos - shouto colgó la llamada y suspiro

izuku salio de la cocina llevando dos tazones de soba fria al comedor

\- ¡listo!, aqui esta la soba fria que te prometi, shou-chan - dijo izuku dandole el tazón a shouto

\- oh, gracias - agradeció shouto a su pequeño peliverde

izuku siempre le alegraba la vida, por eso y mas lo amaba tanto...empezaron a cenar mientras hablaban de su vida marital

\- ¿y, que dijo tu hermana? - preguntó curioso

\- dijo que espera ansiosa nuestra visita - respondio shouto con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿solo eso? - pregunto de nuevo

\- y también su prisa por querer vernos con un bebe - dijo shouto sonriendo - bueno, lo mismo de siempre - dijo y siguio comiendo

\- ahhh... - dijo izuku, la verdad le hacia ilucion embarazarse de shouto

no les seria dificil, izuku era un doncel muy hermoso y shouto era muy sobre protector con su esposo

terminaron de cenar, recogiendo los trastes y siguieron viendo la televisión juntos, ya eran las 12:15 am, podrían desvelarse a gusto pues estaban de vacaciones

\- ya estan pasando esta pelicula - dijo izuku emocionado

\- ¿ya te es familiar? - le pregunto shouto con una cara de sueño

\- creo que esta pelicula fue muy popular en estados unidos - dijo izuku

la pelicula era de ciencia ficcion, las favoritas de izuku

\- le hacen una buena propaganda - dijo otra vez

\- ya veo - dijo shouto a punto de dormirse

\- no has visto mucha televisión ultimamente, shou-chan - dijo izuku

\- si... - dijo shouto durmiéndose

\- oye, ¿quieres ver esta película conmigo? - pregunto izuku emocionado

miro a su esposo, se sorprendió de verlo ya dormido

\- oye no te quedes dormido, ¿no vamos a ver él amanecer? - dijo moviendo a shouto levemente para despertarlo

\- esta bien, solo es una pequeña - dijo medio dormido

\- eso dices, pero siempre te quedas dormido hasta la mañana siguiente - le reprocho izuku

\- entonces, despiertame cuando empieze a amanecer - dijo shouto

izuku se sorprendió con eso

\- ya sera muy tarde para entonces - se quejo izuku

\- bien...bien...- y hací shouto se quedo bien dormido

\- cielos...- dijo izuku con las mejillas sonrojadas, ya sabia como despertar a su esposo pero le daba pena hacerlo.

\- no has visto mucha televisión ultimamente, shou-chan - dijo izuku

\- si... - dijo shouto durmiéndose

\- oye, ¿quieres ver esta película conmigo? - preguntó izuku emocionado

miro a su esposo, se sorprendio de verlo ya dormido

-


	2. capitulo 2

miro a su esposo, se sorprendió de verlo ya dormido

\- oye no te quede dormido, ¿no vamos a ver él amanecer? - dijo moviendo a shouto levemente para despertarlo

\- esta bien, solo es una pequeña siesta - dijo dormido

\- eso dices, pero siempre te quedas dormido hasta la mañana siguiente - le reprocho izuku

\- entonces, despiertame cuando empieze a amanecer - dijo shouto medio dormido

izuku se sorprendió con eso

\- ya sera muy tarde para entonces - se quejo izuku

\- bien...bien...- y hací shouto se quedo bien dormido

\- cielos - dijo izuku con las mejillas sonrojadas, ya sabia como despertar a su esposo pero le daba pena hacerlo


End file.
